Not What They Think
by awesomerthanuhp
Summary: A lot of magic kids get moved to Lima to stay with /kurt to stay away from Voldemort and the DEs. Will romances blossom? And what is up with Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**Not What they Think**

Pairing= Kurt/Draco

Rating= T

**Chapter 1**

AN: Small note, after sectionals and Half-Blood Prince, but the scene with Severus never happened.

* * *

Ginny was angry. And the Weasley temper was world renound for being vicious. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to send her, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Neville, and Harry to Lima, Ohio, USA, to be out of the reach of Voldemort and his minions. Dumbledore said that they will be staying with the husband and son of a relation of the Longbottoms. They will be flooing over to meet them as soon as Arthur got home from the Ministry to see them off.

**_GW/KH/GW/KH/GW/KH_**

Kurt was sitting on a stool in his room fixing his eyebrows when his dad entered the room.

"Hey, Kurt. I just wanted to let you know that a few people about your age are coming to stay with us for a while. They'll be going to school and glee club with you."

"Okay, just tell me when they get here."

Burt left the room and Kurt began getting himself ready to greet the newcomers.

_**KH/GW/KH/GW/KH/GW**_

"Hello everyone, or as I should say, goodbye everyone." Arthur said walking through the door of the Burrow where everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Except for Malfoy that is. He was sulking in a corner.

"Well, got all your things? Well, time to get going then." Molly said fussing over everyone and pushing them through the fireplace.

_**GW/KH/GW/KH/GW/KH**_

"Hey Dad, are they coming?" Kurt said coming down the stairs, just in time to see a bunch of kids standing in their living room. "Umm.. when'd they get here? I didn't hear the door..."

"They're like Mom," his Dad said. "they used the floo."

"Ah." Kurt replied simply looking over the kids. One had messy black hair, bright green eyes, and totally ugly clothes, including the Elton John specs. Two of them, siblings as Kurt thought, had bright red hair and blue eyes. One had brown hair in a dorky haircut and by the holes in his clothes, was clumsy. One has terrible bushy brown hair, and unremarkable brown eyes that could use a wardrobe and hair makeover. But, the one Kurt had his eyes on the most had silky, well cared for blonde, almost white hair and pale skin. He was the only one, Kurt felt, that had a fashion sense. And a good one at that.

"Hello, I'm Kurt. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Harry." said messy black haired kid.

"I'm Ron, his best mate." Said the male redhead.

"I'm Ginny, his sister." Said the female redhead.

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Said Miss Bushy Hair. Sounded like another Rachel.

"I'm N-n-nevile." Said the dorky one, clearly nervous.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Said the blonde one, cold as a block of ice.

"Cool, I'll show you to your rooms upstairs." Kurt said leading them up the stairs.

_**KH/GW/KH/GW/KH/GW**_

Ginny followed Kurt and her friends up the stair and as soon as he showed them their rooms: girls in Kurt's room and the guys in the guest room, Ginny's suspicions were just about confirmed. Kurt was quite the queer dude. She went in the room with Hermione and they started getting ready for bed since it was quite late. Kurt came in a few minutes to get his PJs and he changed in the bathroom; he was going to sleep on the couch downstairs. Ginny put on her PJs and Hermione put on hers and they brushed their teeth and all that other nighttime hygiene and went to bed.

_**GW/KH/GW/KH/GW/KH**_

Kurt woke up early and brushed his teeth and all that good stuff when he remembered that there were girls sleeping in his room. He decided they needed a wake-up call so he went in his room and flicked on the lights saying, "Wakey wakey, time to get up!" Ginny and Hermione stirred and tried to block out the light but eventually got up. Kurt went to his rather large closet and selected what to wear for today. He pulled out his favorite Marc Jacob's jacket and a matching top and black skinny jeans and went to change in the restroom. When he came out the girls had gotten changed and had woken up the boys. Kurt decided to be nice and offered to do Hermione's hair, but she declined. Why she didn't want her hair to be pretty Kurt didn't know. They went down to the kitchen where Burt had finally gotten ready for work and they each got a bowl of Cheerio's ironically. They got their bags, they British kids had regular backpacks and Kurt had his usual briefcase. They all got in Burt's truck and drove of to McKinley High School.

_**KH/GW/KH/GW/KH/GW**_

Ginny was exhausted. She had to struggle through all of these muggle subjects all day and now she had to sing! At some point in the day some blonde chick asked Ginny if she wanted to join the Cheerios, but she declined to even tryout. All of them met up with Kurt at 7th period and he led them to the choir where they all met Mr. Shuester again. Mr. Shue wanted them to go to the auditorium to audition for glee club properly.

**_XxXxXxXxXxX_**

**AN:** I'm saying that Kurt's mom was a witch and stay tuned for the next chapter. Auditions!!

**AN2:** I might change the two people who narrarate but it will always be one magic one muggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Not What they Think

Pairing= Kurt/Draco

Rating= T

Chapter 1

AN: Small note, after sectionals and Half-Blood Prince, but the scene with Severus never happened.

* * *

Rachel was rather annoyed that a bunch of exchange students were here from England and were taking up her precious rehersal time for their auditions. Hello! They have Reigonals coming up in a little while! They all took a seat in the auditorioum to watch.

The first one to come up was a gangly redhaired kid. He said his name was Ron Weasley and he'd be singing Eye of the Tiger. Not one of Rachel's favories but he sang it rather well.

Next up was his sister, Ginny Weasley. She sang Friday Night by Lily Allen. Rachel thought she sang the song well but not nearly as good as if she would have sung it herself.

The next auditionee was a clumsly brown haired boy named Neville Longbottom. He sang Fall For You by Second Hand Seranade with a voice that Rachel was suprised was his.

After him was a boy with messy black hair named Harry Potter singing My Hero by the Foo Fighters. It was pretty soulful whatever he sang you could tell he meant it.

Next was a girl with really bushy brown hair named Hermione Granger. She sang The Wizard and I from Wicked. It was okay. Her voice wasn't big enough to fill the shoes of the role of Elphaba.

The last person (thank god) was a boy with white blonde hair and pale skin walkin out with a guitar. His name was Draco Malfoy and he was singing If You Could Be Anywhere which he wrote himself. His voice blew Rachel away. It was like the angels above were singing through him. They headed back to Choir Room to practice their new song.

RB/DM/RB/DM/RB/DM/RB/DM

Draco thought his first day in muggle school went pretty well besides the fact that it was a muggle school! At least he got to sing. Not many people knew he liked to sing and dance and play guitar. But then again not many people knew the real Draco Malfoy. When they went to the Choir Room Mr. Shuester said, "We don't have very long, but I'd like you to try the song at least once. Draco, you'll be singing lead with Ginny." Draco knew better than to complain. Besides Ginny was a pretty good singer. They were singing Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. Draco knew this song he had heard it from one of his private musical coaches.

Draco started singing,

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now,"_

_Ginny followed up with the second verse,_

_"And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight,"_

The whole club exept for the two started singing the back-up chords while Draco andd Ginny sang the chorus together,

_"And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am,"_

In the next verse Draco and Ginny took turns singing lines,

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,"_

_"Or the moment of truth in your lies,"_

_"When everything seems like the movies,"_

_"Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."_

On the chorus this time, everyone sang twice,

_"And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am,"_

The last lines were sung by Draco alone,

_"I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am,"_

"Good job everone, see you tomorrow," Said Mr. Shuester.

DM/RB/DM/RB/DM/RB/DM/RB

Rachel was mad that Ginny had stolen her were only so many solos or duets and she thought that all of them should belong to her. But... the other person in a duet with her didn't have to be Finn... She wouldn't mind singing with that Draco boy. He had a lot of talent. She would know, she has a lot of talent too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN: Will Draco be taking Finn's part in the Glee Club? Will we be seeing any love between our cast of misfit toys?

AN2: I don't own any music exept for my own compostitions, not including "If You Could be Anywhere" which is by Tom Felton.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Not What they Think_**

Pairing= Kurt/Draco

Rating= T

Chapter 3

AN: Small note, after sectionals and Half-Blood Prince, but the scene with Severus never happened.

* * *

Harry woke up on his second day of school by Ginny, his girlfriend jumping up and down on his air mattress. Just like yesterday.

"Come on Ginny, I'm up," He said groggily.

He went to his bag and put on some clothes for the day. Harry was wondering if today was going to be as hard as yesterday. The only fun thing yesterday was the glee club. He had no idea Malfoy had such a nice voice. He went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted.

"Hi, Harry I'm so excited for the next day of muggle school, can't you!" said Hermione.

"Mornin'," Kurt said curtly.

Draco just sulked in a corner. The same thing he's done ever since he come to the Order for help. Except for in glee club. It was like Draco was a different person when he sang.

"Time to go," Burt said popping in the kitchen.

**_HP/FH/HP/FH/HP/FH/HP/FH_**

"Okay, today we're singing a fun song. It's called "ABC," give it a try,"

It went like this:

Harry: A buh-buh buh buh-buh

Girls: A buh-buh buh buh-buh

Harry: You went to school to learn, girl

Things you never, never knew before...

Finn: Like I before E except after C...

Harry: And why 2 plus 2 makes four

Now now now, I'm gonna teach you...

Girls: Teach you, teach you

Harry: All about love, dear...

Girls: All about love

Finn: Sit yourself down, take a seat

All you gotta do is repeat after me.

Girls: ABC

Harry: Easy as...

Other Guys: 123

Harry: Or simple as...

All chorus: Do re mi

Harry: ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!

Girls: ABC

Harry: Easy as...

Other Guys: 123

Harry: Or simple as...

All chorus: Do re mi

Harry: ABC, 123, baby, you and me!

Ron: Come on, let me love you just a little bit!

Puck: Come on, let me love you just a little bit!

Finn: I'm a going to teach how to sing it out!

Harry: Come on, come one, come on

Let me show you what it's all about!

Reading, writing and arithmetic

Are the branches of the learning tree

Finn: But without the roots of love every day, girl

Harry: Your education ain't complete

T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you

Other Guys: Show you, show you

Harry: How to get an A!

Girls: Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!

Harry: Spell "me" "you"

All chorus: Add the two!

Finn: Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do!

Girls: ABC

Harry: Easy as...

Other Guys: 123

Harry: Or simple as...

All chorus: Do re mi

Harry: ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!

Girls: ABC

Harry: Easy as...

Other Guys: 123

Harry: Or simple as...

All chorus: Do re mi

Harry: ABC, 123, baby, you and me!

Harry: Sit down, girl!

I think I love you!

No!

Get up, girl!

Show me what you can do!

Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now!

Shake it, shake it, baby, ooo oooh!

Shake it shake it, baby, huh!

123, baby, oo ooo!

ABC, baby, nah nah!

Do re mi, baby, huh!

That's how easy love can be.

All chorus: ABC

Harry: ABC, it's easy

Easy as123

It's like counting up to 3

Or simple as Do re mi

Sing a simple melody

All: That's how easy love can be!

"Nicely done everyone! How about using that one for Regionals?" Said Mr. Shue.

Regionals? Finn had nearly forgotten about that. They had to beat Vocal Adrenaline. Somehow Finn didn't think they'd be able to. I mean... It's Vocal Adrenaline! It's gonna be a long wait to get their butts kicked. At least they have more members.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

AN: I might get some romance next chapter. Or someone might borrow the auditorium. (true gleeks know what that means!)  
AN2: I know......... this was basicly just a filler chapter. I need reviews!!! They are the author's FOOD!!! I've gotten story alerts but only two reviews and one of them was from my bffl asking what was going on (non-gleek). Just click the little button down there and feed the hungry author!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Not What they Think**

Pairing= Kurt/Draco

Rating= T

_Chapter 3_

AN: Small note, after sectionals and Half-Blood Prince, but the scene with Severus never happened.

* * *

Kurt's morning was great. He had time to stare at Draco, (so cute!) Hermine let him do her hair, and his favorite outfit was back from the dry cleaners. Today was set up to be a great day.

Later thar day at Glee Club.

"OooOoo what did you do to your hair, Hermione?" asked Brittany

"Oh, Kurt did it for me this morning, I don't know what he did though, ask him," Hermione relpied.

Today they worked on Iris and ABC a little just to be ready for Reigonals. After practice They all went to Kurt's house. Not long after they left Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville went to the football game. Kurt wasn't coming, he quit the team. Kurt just hung around in his room doing as he did most of the time. He was extremely aware of the pressence in the guest room. He heard some guitar. Funny, he didn't remember him bringing a guitar. He was singing a song. And a sad one at that.

"Fade in  
Start the scene  
Enter beautiful girl  
But things are not what they seem  
As we stand at the edge of the world,"

"Excuse me sir  
But I had plans to die tonight  
Oh and you are directly in my way  
And I bet you're gonna say it's not right  
My reply  
Excuse me miss  
But do you have the slightest clue  
Of exactly what you just said to me  
And exactly who you're talking to,"

"She said I don't care  
You don't even know me  
I said I know but I'd like to change that soon  
Hopefully  
We all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self-conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets,"

"You're making it sound so easy to be alive  
But tell me how am I supposed to seize this day  
When everything inside of me has died  
My reply  
Trust me girl  
I know your legs are pleading to leap  
But I offer you this easy choice  
Instead of dying  
Living with me,"

"She said are you crazy?  
You don't even know me  
I said I know but I'd like to change that soon  
Hopefully  
We all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self-conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets,"

"I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough  
And all this cliché motivation, it could never be enough  
I could stand here all night  
Trying to convince you  
But what good would that do  
My offer stands and you must choose,"

"All right you win but I only give you one night  
To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight  
I swear to god, if you hurt me I will leap  
I will toss myself from these very cliffs  
And you'll never see it coming  
Settle precious, I know what you're going through  
Ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too...,"

"We all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self-conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets,"

Over this time Kurt had sat next to the doorframe to listen to Draco sing. To be honest, Kurt was rather worried about Draco. By the sound of the song and the way he sang it, it seemed as if he were suicidal or something. Kurt opened the door a little and snuck in the room. Draco didn't notice he was to wrapped up in his emotions Kurt sat down on the bed with Draco and Draco shook, startled.

"When'd you come in here," he said with a well-practiced menace to him.

"Minute or so ago. I was listening to you sing and play guitar. You're really good, you know." Kurt said.

"Thanks," he said releasing his mask for a second and immediately pulling it back, "Now go away, fag." Kurt went back to his room feeling incerdibly stupid for even thinking he could get him.  
_*Why, oh why do I always get chushes on straight guys. Why? It's like Finn all over again.*_ Kurt thought.

KH/DM/KH/DM/KH/DM/KH/DM

_*Now why did I just do that? Why?* _Draco thought. _*Everytime I meet a nice guy like myself I always end up __pushing them away.*_ Little did anyone know, Draco was gay. Not as outrageously gay as Kurt in the next room, but pretty gay. That's why he didn't get with Pansy as everyone thought he would. Draco knew his behavior was the fault of one particular person who thought it was appropriate to beat gays senseless. That's right, dear old dad. Draco was taught at an early age that muggles, muggle-borns, squibs, blood-traitors (Weasleys), and homosexuals were bad and ruined the wizarding image. When his father thought he was acting gay or showing compassion to any "ugly person" as dear Lucius called them, he beat Draco and sent him to bed without dinner. Draco had always known that he was gay. That's the only reason he kept Zabini around other than good publicity as far as Death Eaters go, was because he was smoking hot.

Draco was contemplating going back inside Kurt's room to apoligize and maybe get to be friends with the guy, but at that minute a rowdy bunch of Gryffindors entered the room and all thoughts of privacy were gone. Draco shrunk down his guitar and suck it in his pocket as it was during most of the day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: WHOO!! chapter five coming up soon!! Did Draco being gay suprise anyone? I mean really he's always

worried about his hair and stupid shit like that.

AN2: I thought it out both ways, but it's a better story if the bloody Gryffindors interupt the scene. That's what they usually do so there's no denying them.

AN3: If anyone can think of a scenario with Sue in it send it to me, I might use it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not What they Think**

Pairing= Kurt/Draco

Rating= T

Chapter 5

AN: Small note, after sectionals and Half-Blood Prince, but the scene with Severus never happened.

_*This Spanish stuff is pretty easy!* _thought Neville sitting is Mr. Schue's Spanish class. All of the magic students were in the remedial Spanish class because none of them had any Spanish training at all.

"Pop quiz!" Mr. Schue said suddenly, "I want to see how well you've been studying your notes. Get a piece of paper and write a verb chart for these verbs and turn it in the bin."

He wrote 'cantar', 'bailar', and 'interesar'. They were working on 'AR' verbs. Neville pulled out a sheet of paper and started making his verb chart.

NL/B/NL/B/NL/B/NL/B/NL/B

"WELL!" The menace herself shouted to illicit a response.

"Sorry, Coach Sylvester." Brittany and Santana responded.

"You were supposed to reduce the amount of weirdoes in that glee club, not make it bigger!"

"Well, what happened is kind of, like, out of our control," Santana said.

"Yeah, we didn't put the freaky English kids here," Brittany said warily.

"I see..." Sue said forming a plan.

"I have a plan, Coach," Brittany started.

"I have a plan!" Sue interrupted.

B/NL/B/NL/B/NL/B/NL/B/NL

Neville sat in the back of the choir room, hoping to not be noticed as usual, when Mr. Schue announced..

"In honor of our new students, I have made a new project for you guys. I will split you up into groups of three, since we have more old members than new members, to sing songs about friendship." He pulled out the same hat he used for the ballad choosing and another just like it. He pulled one card from one hat and two from the other one.

"Ginny, Finn, and Puck,"

"Neville, Mercedes, and Mike,"

"Harry, Artie, and Rachel,"

"Ron, Santana, and Tina,"

"Draco, Brittany, and Kurt,"

"Hermione and Quinn."

"You may now spit up into your groups to work something out," Mr. Schue said, the usual smile on his face.

NL/B/NL/B/NL/B/NL/B/NL/B

"Hey, Santana?" Brittany asked in her clueless way.

"Yeah,"

"Who do you think is the most dateable of the British kids?"

"Draco, totally," Santana said without pausing.

"Should we?" Brittany asked.

"Already on it," She said turning a corner to go catch the guy.

AN1: I apologize for it being a short chapter, but there was more plot in this one.

AN2: also, sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been busy.

AN3: Have an idea for a song a group should sing? Send it in please!

_**Rate and Review! I likey reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Not What they Think_

Pairing= Kurt/Draco

Rating= T

Chapter 6

AN: Small note, after sectionals and Half-Blood Prince, but the scene with Severus never happened.

* * *

"Anyone have their friendship song ready?" Mr. Schue asked the group. As usual I was, but I don't think the others were so I left my hand down. They actually had to learn the song. I've known it since I was like four years old. Anyways, Mike, Neville (I think that's his name), and Mercedes shared a look and raised their hands.

"Ok, you're up first" Mr. Schuester said. They walked to the front and Mercedes introduced the song.

"Ok, guys. We're singing "You've Got a Friend in Me," Hit it!" A steady, familiar beat started. I know this song! It's the Toy Story song! Mercedes started singing first.

"You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles

From your nice warm bed

Just remember what your old pal said

Boy, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me,"

she sang in her soulful voice. Neville was next. Nervously, he stepped foward to sing.

"You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and we see it through

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be

A little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too

Maybe,"

Neville stepped back and Mike stepped foward. Hmm.. Now that I think about it, I've never heard Mike sing alone. I wonder...

"But none of them will ever love you the way I do

It's me and you

And as the years go by

Boys, our friendship will never die

You're gonna see

It's our destiny,"

Pretty good. I wonder why he never got a solo... That's right 'cause they're all mine! hehe! Then the all stepped foward and held hand and sung the last lines together.

"You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me,"

"Excellent song about friendship!" Will exclaimed, "Who's next?"

Unfortunatley, the bell rang then and we all had to go to class.

**RB/HG/RB/HG/RB/HG/RB/HG**

Oh, Merlin they're good. I hope mine and Quinn's is that good. She may seem quite bitchy at times, well all the time really, she quite sweet if you treat her nicely. I wish her best luck with her little baby girl when she comes. I wonder what she'll name it.

"Hey, 'Mione, wanna practice our song?" Quinn said waddling over to me.

"Sure," I answered, "Mr. Schue, can we use the autotorium for a little while?"

"Sure thing." He answered with a smile.

"What's it called again?" Quinn asked.

"Put Your Records On by Corinne Bailey Rae," I answered as I popped the disc into the player. "Here, sing along is you can."

"Three little birds, sat on my window.

And they told me I don't need to worry.

Summer came like cinnamon

So sweet,

Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright

The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same

Oh, don't you hesitate." I sang. I motioned Quinn to sing next and she did.

"Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow." Her voice was so pretty. Like flowers in a meadow. I joined her in a harmony.

"Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,

Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,

(just relax, just relax)

Don't you let those other boys fool you,

Got to love that afro hair do.

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright

The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.

Don't you think it's strange?" She let me take the chorus this time and I took it away.

"Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow." She took the next part in her honey-sweet voice.

"'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake

Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger

When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?

Do what you want to." We both sang the chorus at the end. Twice.

"Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow."

"You think we can sing it at tomorrow's meet?" I asked.

"Sure. It'll be lovely." She said.

* * *

AN: There ya go a frest hot chapter. How do you like the songs? cool. Just to let ya know I love feedback .

AN2: Sorry to whoever suggested Popular, but I just can't find a group to sing it. I would have done Quinn and Hermione, but Quinn's not exactly popular anymore.

AN3: Here's the groups in case anyone forgot:

Ginny, Finn, and Puck-

Neville, Mercedes, and Mike- You Got a Friend in Me

Harry, Artie, and Rachel-

Ron, Santana, and Tina-

Draco, Brittany, and Kurt-

Hermione and Quinn- Put Your Records On

SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! REVIEW PLEASE!

(btw: MIKE SANG! how ya like dat?)


End file.
